The present invention provides a light-frame structural connection; in particular, the present invention provides a connector for connecting two light framing members at an acute angle, the connector itself occupying the complementary outside obtuse angle.
There are many connectors in light frame construction for connecting two members orthogonally. The present invention provides a connector that can be used to connect two members to each other and in particular two members that are at an acute angle to each other such as in the creation of brace. The connector is particularly adapted for making a strong connection between members at a variety of acute angles.
The present connector is an improved knee-brace stabilizer that makes a structural connection between a first elongated structural member in the form of knee bracing and a second elongated structural member in the form of columns or beams to help stabilize free-standing structures and to comply with many prescriptive deck bracing requirements such as the American Wood Council's “Design for Code Acceptance 6—Prescriptive Residential Wood Deck Construction Guide”. The connector is particularly adapted for bracing 2×, 4× and 6× in line post-to-beam configurations.